cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Chief Naun
Clan Chief Naun — Chief of the Nine-Claws Cat Clan. About Clan Chief Naun is the chief of the House Nine-Claws tribe of Cats of Habble Landing. He is the father of Neen—his heir. Clan Chief He sits on a dias made of ascending heights of furniture leading up to the table that serves as the actual dias. Like all chiefs of Cat tribes, Clan Chief Naun held his position through a dense, complicated network of one-on one connections, through building a general consensus, and the use of personal pressure and force when necessary.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Tribal Habitat Their current home is in a larger intersection chamber of the Ventilation Tunnels in Habble Landing—rather than various smaller tunnels that cats normally preferred. At one end of the chamber stood a series various pieces of wooden furniture lined up in an ascending order—footstool, wooden chair, high barstool, and a large table. The table serves as a Dias for Clan Chief Naun.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Description Pure black tom cat with heavy muscles. And a deep growling voice.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Character/ Personality Details His whole clan is gathered in an intersection chamber of the Ventilation Tunnels, including the kittens—for protection—they're afraid of something.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Connections * House Nine-Claws * Neen * Bridget Tagwynn * Rowl of the House of the Silent Paws * Cats * Spirearh's Mission * Efferus Effrenus Ferus * Ventilation Tunnels * Habble Landing * Verminocitors of the Verminocitors Guild * Sycorax Cavendish * Sark * Silkweavers * Auroran Marines Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass The Spirearch sent a Team to Habble Landing to find out the enemy's movements. It was given the task to Rowl and Bridget to contact the Cat tribe of Landing and to be liaison between the Cats and Efferus Effrenus Ferus.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Rowl, Bridget and Folly make contact with NeenAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 who gets permission from the Clan Chief, his father Naun. They are led to intersection chamber of teh Ventilation Tunnels. Naun gives Rowl welcome but he refuses to hear out Bridget and Folly because they are humans and wants nothing to do with humans. He orders them to leave now and to not make contact with his clan. Folly realizes that the real reason is that Naun and his tribe are being watched and they are afraid. He orders them shown to the "ropes". Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 The three are led away by a group of warrior cats who lead them as far as what looks like ropes but it's large threads of Ethersilk. The cat escort disappears and they are attacked by Silkweavers.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 34 and 35 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * "You are Rowl of the Silent Paws" ... "I know that" said Rowl. After a moment headed, "Sir of the Nine-Claws. ... Naun growled in his chest. "Arrogant. Just like the other Silent Paws who have visited my domain." ... "I know that, too." — Rowl and Clan Chief Naun Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 * "You have courage, Rowl Silent Paw." Naun noted "Or you are mad." ... "I know that, too." — Naun Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 * "I know why you are here." Nau n snarled, rising to all fours. "I know you seek to enlist our aid as eyes and ears in the coming conflict, but you will not have it. The war is a human war. It is not a cat war. The Nine-Clws will not care if your enemies slaughter every last man, woman, and child—it is all the same to us. We will go on as we have with whatever batch of humans rules this Habble." — Naun to Bridget Tagwynn Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Book References Category:Cats Category:Characters